<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Promise by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877664">Our Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Happy starter, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Make yourself cry, Self-Harm, Suicide, Sweet beginning, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I lives just because of Hyunjin and now he broke our promises.Our promise to stay together forever.Our promise to keep each other safe.Our promise to love each other untill the end.Where are those promises?You broke all of it just because of a guy named Felix?"</p>
<p>                                                            -Yang Jeongin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was not in a good mood that day and that was when these ideas came into my mind.If you're sensitive of blood,please don't continue.I understand you,because me too.But i gained my strength for this.English is not my first language and i didnt check for any mistakes after i done it...Anyway,hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Love you,baby."Hyunjin whispered softly into Jeongin's ear as the both of them shared their first kiss.The younger smiled as he hugged the older tightly."I love you too,hyung.Thanks for everything."he responded as the both of them dozed off in each other's embrace on their bed.</p>
<p>What does he means by everything?How can they end up being a couple?It was all started when Jeongin was dumped by his own family when they knew that Jeongin is gay.For them,gay is disgusting and humilliating their name and family.He was kicked out from his own house and went to rest his mind at a building and that is where Hyunjin found him.At first,they were just friends as Hyunjin let him stay at his house.Why don't Hyunjin cares that Jeongin's gay?For sure,Hyunjin is gay too.The both of them fell in love and Hyunjin gave Jeongin a couple,silver ring.To show that they were together.To show that Jeongin is his.Only his and forever be his.</p>
<p>He promised Jeongin.He will love the younger untill the very end.And more promises.At the last of his word,Hyunjin told Jeongin."Innie baby,it was our promise,okay."He smiled.The younger felt like he's the happiest person in this whole wide world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years later,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin and Jeongin were cuddling on their bed when suddenly Hyunjin receives a call.Felix was written on the screen."Wait a moment,baby."Hyunjin said as he kissed Jeongin's cheek.He went out from their bedroom and closed the door.</p>
<p>After he hang up,he went back in."Sorry,baby.I need to go.I'll be home a bit late,okay?"Hyunjin told his sweetheart and got dressed."But it's already late at night."the younger added.Hyunjin leans down to connect their lips for quite a long time."I'll be fine."he said and left.</p>
<p>Jeongin wanted to wait for his lover.He waited all night long in the living room untill he accidentally dozed off in the couch.He woke up after a few hours and looked around.Then he glanced at the clock.'It's already 3 in the morning but hyung still haven't gotten home.'he thought.He is worried.But he trusted Hyunjin when the older said "I'll be fine."This is the first time Hyunjin went out untill this late.Jeongin just stood up and went upstairs to continue sleep at his shared bedroom.</p>
<p>It was 8.30 a.m.Jeongin's alarm rang to wake him up.He got up and pouted as he saw Hyunjin was not beside him sleeping like an angel he is while cuddles him.His face frowned a bit as he went to take a shower and eat breakfast.</p>
<p>         A few hours passed by and now it was 10.00 a.m.Jeongin was watching the television in the living room as he heard someone knocking the door.He rushed to open it."Hyung!"he got really happy to see Hyunjin standing right in front of him.He wanted to hug the older but Hyunjin pushed him a little."Baby,please.I need some rest."the older said."Sorry.."Jeongin frowned."Did you wait for me all night long?You don't have to.Okay,baby?I wanna sleep.Gudnite."</p>
<p>The clock strucks 2.00 p.m,and something is playing in Jeongin's head.Has the older eaten?He brought a tray of food upstairs.He slowly opens the door and saw Hyunjin was already awake."Hey,baby."he greets with an angelic smile."I thought you haven't eaten yet.I'm here just to give you this.It's okay,I won't bother.I'll leave.Have some good rest."the younger said as he put down the tray on the cabinet besides their bed and tried to leave.But he couldn't when the older grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>            "Where are you think you're going.?"Hyunjin smirked as he pulled Jeongin on the bed and hugged the younger tightly."I won't let my baby leaves just like that."he teased.Jeongin looks confused."Then what should I do?","Feed me."Hyunjin smiled as he passes the tray to Jeongin.</p>
<p>             They were currently in their own world when Hyunjin phone rang again."I needed to pick this up.Hold on,baby."Hyunjin said as he walked out the room.Jeongin saw it.He saw 'Felix' again.But who is him?Why did he always calls his boyfriend?</p>
<p>             He stood up to washed the tray at the kitchen as he saw Hyunjin went back in.The older gave him a look and he knows what does it means."Owh,Imma wash this."he responded."Okay."Hyunjin replied and squeezed his cheeks.</p>
<p>It was 8.00 at night and the couple was watching a movie together when suddenly Jeongin asked."Hyung,who's Felix?"Hyunjin looked at the younger and it took a while before he answered "a friend of mine."Jeongin nodded and continue watching the movie."I need to go to the restroom."Hyunjin said and left.And suddenly,the older's phone rang again.Jeongin hesitates to answer it but he still does.</p>
<p>      'Felix again?'he thought as he pick it up."Hello?","Baby,I miss you already.Can you come to my house tonight?"the voice was deep.Very deep.And it's hurt.He can't believe it.He just knew the truth.His own lover cheated on him.Tears began to formed.He heard Hyunjin footsteps and quickly hang the call."What happened to you,baby?Are you crying!?"he got worried and went to wipe Jeongin's tears but the younger slapped his hand away."I'm fine.Just leave me alone."He went upstairs,straight to the bedroom and wrapped himself in the blanket and cried out loud.</p>
<p>        "Baby,can I come in?"Hyunjin asked but there was no respond.So,he decided to just open the door.It was his room too anyways.He got in and saw Jeongin had fell asleep.He approached the younger and starred at him.'I'm sorry.'he thought and climbed up the bed to sleep beside Jeongin.</p>
<p>The next day,Jeongin was washing the dishes after the two finished breakfast.As he wipes a glass using a towel,he heard footsteps rushing downstairs."Innie,I need to go."Hyunjin slammed the door.Where is he going?Jeongin tears flowed down his cheek."What happened to goodbye kiss?What happened to hug?It's fine if you don't have time for those.But even bye?Is it that hard to say bye?"Jeongin said to himself.The glass he was holding fell from his hand and broke into sharp pieces.</p>
<p>               He tried to clean it up but an idea came into his head.He grabbed a big piece of the sharp broken glass and cut himself.Watching his own blood rushing down his pale arm.The blood began to pool on the floor.The feel?It's quite tingling.But still,painfull.He did a few more cuts.Decorating his arm with them.Eventhough it hurts,it's not as hurt as what he feels now.The feel of being betrayed.</p>
<p>It was at night already.And like always,Hyunjin is still not home.Jeongin rest himself on the couch.He glared at the clock that shows '2.00a.m'.Then,he starred at the ring given by Hyunjin on their first day together as a couple.The silver ring wrapped perfectly around his finger.</p>
<p>Jeongin smiled as his tear rushes down again.The piece of glass?He kept it in the cabinet.Who knows if he will still be needing it.Sorrow started to fill his chest.Little by little untill he finally fell asleep on the couch hugging one of Hyunjin's shirt tightly.</p>
<p>         "Oh shit!I fell asleep again."Jeongin woke up and unlike before.This time,the sun was already up.Brighten the sky with its light.Jeongin rushed to his room to check whether the older was already there.But sigh.He's not.Not even his sign.Jeongin fell on his knees."Hyung,where are you?"</p>
<p>       He approached the bathroom,opened the cabinet and pulled out the broken glass he kept yesterday.There's still dried blood stains on it but he didn't even care about it.Afterall,he uses it again.Leaving new,fresh open wounds.Filling the sink with his blood and tears.Mixture of both.</p>
<p>It's not making him feel better.It's just satisfied him a little.That's it.Advantages?Non.Benefits?Non.He just have a feel of doing that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 days past through,and Hyunjin is still not home.Jeongin's arms are like a paper full of scribbles.There's completely no space for other scribble to come.The younger just spacing out,wondering if the world still needs him.</p>
<p>           He rushed to get his phone as he heard it rang.It was him!Jeongin smiles widely as he saw his lover's name on the screen.He wasted no time in picking up the call."Jeongin,let's break up.Starting today I have nothing to do with you.Beep...beep.."and he hang it up.Doesn't even let Jeongin to have a word.</p>
<p>At that time,Jeongin feels like he is out of air.His breath hitched.As it was the last breath of the air he will have.He ran his hand to his chest.Taking hard the pain.It was an unexplainable pain that he had.It was very hurtful.Is this true?Hyunjin,who he thought is the angel of his life cheated on him?'You promised me so many things.Right?I lives just because of Hyunjin and now he broke our promises.Our promise to stay together forever.Our promise to keep each other safe.Our promise to love each other untill the end.Where are those promises?You broke all of it just because of a guy named Felix?'he thought.He fell on the floor.Laughing like crazy."Yes,who needs me now?Nobody!!Ahahahahahahhah!!!Nobody!!"he got up.Approaching his room.Get a pair of Hyunjin's clothes.Smiling through the pain.Starring at Hyunjin's photo one last time before he decides the end."This is it!"he laughed again.Jeongin wore those clothes he got and stepped out the house.Walking towards the city.</p>
<p>             He arrived at his destination.A 38th floor building.The place where he first met Hyunjin.The lover of his life.'But now not anymore' he thought as he glared at his shining silver couple ring.He went inside and pressed the elevator which is now his hellevator button.'Rooftop' was on it.</p>
<p>             The ellevator's doors swing opened and the cold wind hit Jeongin's weak body.The night on that day was a bit different from the other day.It was sorrow.Much sorrow and colder than before.Just like Jeongin's heart.Which is now empty.He smiled.Took a few steps forward.Standing at the end of the floor.Spreading his arms."What a beautiful night.I'll be much happy there.Goodbye world.Goodbye my sweet Hyunjin hyung."he said.Decorating his cute face with one last sweet,wide and bright smile as he jumped off the building...</p>
<p>The next day,</p>
<p>          Hyunjin and Felix were cuddling on the bed.Kissing each other like it's no tomorrow when suddenly the news on Felix's television caught Hyunjin's attention."A young male was found dead at a building located in Seoul.The male was identified as Yang Jeongin,20 years old.He was suspected commited suicide last night."the reporter stated.Hyunjin gasped."Jeonginnie.For real?"his tears flows down."It's him?"Felix asked but there's no response.Hyunjin covered his mouth with his palm.'Jeongin,I'm so sorry,baby.It's all my fault.I broke my promises.'Eventhough he finally realizes what he had done,but still,it was too late.</p>
<p>Jeongin is gone,forever...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.Kindly leaves some kudos and comment.I'll appreciate it a lot...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>